


The Boo-boo Doctor

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets an owie and Dean knows just how to make him feel better. Wee!chester</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boo-boo Doctor

Dean watched his little brother playing cheerfully with his tricycle. He watched as he rode a bit, stepped off and pretended to fill up with gas, over and over and over he went.   
Even though Dean was only six, he still found some of the things his little brother did to be extremely fascinating. He had a good imagination Dean thought. Dean did not, but that was okay because he would rather watch his little brother play, then play himself. He was the big brother and he had to protect little Sammy from the world.  
Before he knew what was happening, Dean watched in horror as his little brother, legs still wobbly at two years old, go to get off his trike and fall right to the ground, scraping his knee on the hard pavement below. 

Sammy burst into tears and Dean ran for him, sitting beside him and pulling him onto his lap, cradling him in his arms. 

“Don’t worry Sammy; I’ll fix you right up!” Dean reassured.

“De fix?” Sammy questioned through a sob.

“Yep, I’ll fix you right up, ‘caus I’m a boo-boo doctor!” Dean said, thinking on the spot.

Sammy’s sobs turned to sniffles and Dean half carried half dragged Sammy into the house and lifted him onto a chair in the kitchen. 

Dean went to work, getting all the things his dad usually used to fix up owies and brought them back to where Sammy was sitting.

“Alright Sammy,” Dean said, pouring some peroxide onto a cotton ball, “now this is going to hurt a bit, but you gotta be a big boy for me so I can fix you up good.”

Sam looked up at Dean with tear filled eyes, “De fix?”

“You’ll be as good as new, but you gotta be brave,” Dean assured mimicking the words his dad once said to him.

“Otay,” Sammy said taking a big breath, “I’s be bwave like De.”

“Good boy Sammy, you’ll be good as new soon.”

Dean got to work, soaking the peroxide into the cut, just like he watched his daddy do on many occasions. Sammy winced a little, letting a small sniffle by, but he was indeed brave.

“Good boy Sammy, we’re almost done,” Dean reassured once more.

He picked up the racing cars band aid, unwrapped it and placed it on the cut carefully. 

“See Sammy you’re all fixed up!” Dean exclaimed, “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“De fix!” Sammy exclaimed excitedly.

“I told you I would,” Dean reminded.

Sammy nodded in awe; his big brother was truly a super hero!

“And you know what the best part of my job as a boo-boo doctor is Sammy?” Dean questioned.

Sammy shook his head, his long locks flopping around with him.

“I get to prescribe the medicine to make your boo-boo all better!”

Sammy’s nose wrinkled up. He couldn't understand how that was good news, he did not like medicine!

“Well Sammy, you got a pretty bad cut, it looks like your gonna need a strong medicine,” Dean said, laughing at his brothers disgusted face.

“Yep I think the only thing that will help would have to be...a Popsicle,” Dean said, smiling at the change in his brother’s face.

“A po’sicle?” Sammy asked excitedly.

“Well I know you don’t like medicine an all, so I guess you don’t hafta,” Dean smiled.

“Po’sicle! Po’sicle!” Sammy chanted.

And with that Dean got down two popsicles from the freezer and handed one to Sammy, 

Dean enjoyed watching his little brother eat his messily like the two year old that he was, proud of himself for putting a smile on his brother’s face once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
